In the prior art there are a number of devices which have been developed to break concrete pavement. The devices of the prior art have a number of disadvantages or drawbacks.
Some examples of prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,878,002 (Haley), 3,980,341 (Musannif et al.), 3,542,435 (Herrmann), 2,388,461 (Baker), 3,349,933 (Simpson et al.), 4,217,000 (Watanabe), 4,153,301 (Armstrong), and 819,142 (Kerns).
Concrete pavement breaking apparatus of the prior art is often dedicated apparatus which is complex in structure. Such devices often include powered elements, either hydraulic or pneumatic, to assist in concrete breaking or manipulating. Such equipment, in many cases, is difficult to operate and slow in operation. In other cases, the capabilities of such apparatus are limited. The Haley, Musannif et al., Herrmann, Watanabe and Armstrong devices are examples of such equipment.
The prior art also includes some simple concrete removal tools which may be attached to power equipment of various kinds. These devices, however, are very limited in their capabilities, and are mainly used to pry up concrete slabs for subsequent destruction or removal. Examples of devices are disclosed in the Kerns, Baker and Simpson et al. patents.
There is a need for a simple and inexpensive device which can efficiently break up concrete. Furthermore, there is a need for equipment of this type which can also operate to lift broken concrete slabs for removal from the worksite.